Summer's Eve
by Random Fanfiction Lover
Summary: AU - This is my version of what would have happened if Summer lived.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer's Eve - Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Random here. New AU fic about Summer. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

A woman sighed as she wrapped her white cloak around her. She looked around at the snow and walked on, she was determined to get to somewhere to rest. She walked over to the gateway and stepped into the city, careful to ignore any unwanted attention. She slipped into the nearest inn and, with the money she had left, paid for one night. She walked into the small but humble room. The single bed was pushed up against the wall and there was a small bookcase next to it. She smiled and, from her pocket, pulled a small picture of a blonde haired male, holding a small blonde haired girl with lilac eyes. Next to the blonde male was her, holding her small bundle of joy. "I miss you all." Summer whispered. She needed to keep her profile low. She'd been gone for so long that she assumed everyone would think her dead, even Ozpin, as she had been able to contact him since her scroll was broken. "I'll get back to you, I promise." Summer placed the photo back into her pocket and stretched. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She finally felt safe, well safe another for her to sleep.

Summer woke up suddenly by the door to her room crashing open. She placed her hand to her side. She felt the cool metal against her hand. She'd mentally cursed to herself, she'd lost her weapon. Summer opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She heard high pitch laughing and the sound of a male grunting. Summer knew that she needed to get out of the room, no matter what. As she past the two a strong smell of alcohol hit her nose. She sighed softly, the smell reminded her of Qrow. Even if they had no proper blood relation, he was still like a brother to her. She walked out of the room and stepped into the lobby. She found a sofa and slept there for the night.

* * *

The next day she was awoken by a gruff sounding voice. She opened her eyes and saw it was the receptionist from last night. She bit her lip in thought. "Madam. Did you hear me?" He asked. Summer nodded. She had no way of explaining why she was in the main lobby rather than her room but it turned out she didn't need to. "I'm sorry you were kicked out from you're room, Madam. So as an apology, my manager has asked me to give you a free room for one more night." The male explained. "If Madam would like it?" he asked. Summer smiled and looked out of the window at the sheet of glistening white snow. "Shall I let you think madam?" he added. Summer nodded and reminisced about the winters she'd spend with team STRQ. She was cut short by a girl, with white hair tied up in a bun, running past the window. Summer stood up, her huntress instinct forcing her to do so.

Outside she followed the girl to the outer wall of Atlas. Where many terrified residents were watching the Grimm storming into the city. Summer sighed, she wished she could fight but without a weapon she couldn't do anything. Suddenly on of the guards went flying backwards, he dropped his sword and it went clattering towards Summer. She smiled to herself and grabbed the sword. Summer wove her way between several Beowolfs, her blade sweeping across their necks, their lives ending before the battle began. The white haired woman walked up to her and stared at her. "Who are you?" She asked. The white haired woman sighed. "Thank you for you kind help," Winter said. Summer nodded and handed the sword to her. "Keep it. As a thank you." Summer gulped and smiled. She wrapped her arms around her body and shivered. "You must be hungry." the white haired woman said. "Come with me." she ordered. Summer nodded and followed Winter Schnee.

* * *

That night Summer returned to the inn she had sleep in the previous night. She sighed and walked up to the main desk. "Hello Madam. This way I'll show you to your new room." The receptionist said, standing up. Summer nodded and followed the receptionist to the stairway. "I must say madam, you're very quiet. Is everything okay?" The male asked, trying to make conversation. Summer shrugged and readjusted her hood. "Ah, not a very talkative young lass then?" he added. Summer laughed and shook her head. "Is everything okay, Madam?" the receptionist asked. Summer nodded. "Okay," the male said before he stopped in front of a door. "Welcome to the best room in this place. Paid for by Miss Winter Schnee." The male said as he opened the door.

Summer stepped into the large room. To her left was a mini kitchen with a small dining room table. In front of her was a door, she opened it and it revealed a moderate size bedroom with a double bed. Summer sighed, this room was luxury to her - at the moment. Left of the bed was a bookcase with a few books to read. Next to the bookshelf was a door that lead to a en-suite bathroom. She smiled to herself and walked back into the main area.

"I hope this is okay for you lass?" the receptionist asked. Summer nodded. A smile crept onto her face. The receptionist left the room leaving the keys near to the door. Summer smiled she walked into the en-suite bathroom and looked around.

The room was fully furnished with a shower in the left corner of the room and a bath across the wall opposite the door. To the right of the of the shower was a toilet and opposite the toilet was a sink. Summer smiled and slipped of her clothes. She ran herself a bath and waited. Once the bath was ready she got in and sighed. She smiled, as she remanisced about her adventures with her team. After she had finished her bath she got dressed and got into her bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow her eyes shut.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Summer's eve. This story will probably be around 4 to 5 chapter long and completely ignores season 4.  
**

 **This is Random signing off. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer's Eve - Chapter 2**

~oOo~

 **Hello everyone, Random here. I'd like to thank everyone who are reading this story. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, and I see you all later.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

* * *

Summer awoke to the soft sunlight creeping through the curtains. She stretched and got out of bed. She walked down to the reception area and left the keys at the desk. She walked out into the crisp morning air and towards the airships. She stepped onto the airship that lead to Mistral and sighed. 'Here's to hoping she's still there and she hasn't left.' A young male sat down near to her and sighed. As the ship set of Summer felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Hey. Why are you of to Mistral?" the male next to her asked. Summer sighed and ignored him. "Oh... not that talking type then." Summer nodded and stood up to leave the male alone.

After the ride she set of towards Haven, having heard that there was a 'cute raven haired teen' going there. She sighed and carried on walking. She pulled her cloak around her. She reached Haven's entrance and opened the door.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A young teacher asked. Summer slipped over a note explaining why she was there. "Oh. Terribly sorry Miss but that team left for Vale to for the Vytal festival. Summer sighed and looked away. "If you would like, I set you up a place here for the night." Summer smiled and nodded. "Of course Miss. Please do wait in the main hall area please." Summer nodded and walked towards the main area. She smiled as she sat down on a bench and waited. She reminisced about her time fighting in the Vytal festival.

"Miss. Let me show you to the room." the young teacher said. Summer looked up and smiled. She nodded and followed the young girl. She was lead into a nice plain room with a bed, a bookcase and a chest of drawers. "Here you go," the young teacher said. Summer smiled and sat down on the bed. She then smiled as she remembered that she wasn't to far from where she was attacked. She smiled and stood up. She walked away towards a ship that lead to the centre of Mistral, as she didn't want to walk.

* * *

Summer exited the ship and walked into the forest. She quickly walked back to where she 'died', she only stopped to rid her path of the creature of Grimm. She sighed as she looked around her, the old tent she'd lived in was torn, her belonging where scattered around the camp site. She walked through the camp her heart beating. She walked further on and reached where she needed to go. As she had suspected, her old weapon was there, sticking out of the ground. She walked over to it and grabbed the handle. She gave the weapon a quick tug and it came out without any problems. She smiled to herself and placed it on her back. She turned around and walked back to the city, hoping she would get there before it got dark.

Summer sighed as she got back to the city. She wrapped her cloak around her and readjusted her hood. She walked in as the sun began to set, sending bright orange streaks across the sky. She smiled at the beautiful sky before she carried on walking around the city to find somewhere for her to eat. Summer walked into the heart of the city finding a small noodle shack. Summer sighed as she sat down. She ordered some food and sighed. "You seem lost." a familiar male voice said from behind her. She spun around and saw Qrow behind her. She nodded and motioned for him to sit. Qrow smiled back. "Thanks," he added. He ordered some food and asked for the owner to add her order to it. Summer gulped and looked away from him.

After she had finished her meal, Qrow asked if she wanted to walk around the city with him. Summer declined and walked back towards Haven. Qrow nodded and walked away. Summer walked back to her room and sighed. She entered her room and sunk into the bed. She grabbed the photo of her family. Tears formed around her eyes as she looked between the young blonde haired girl and the baby in her arms. She wiped away the tears and hid the photo before she got into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Summer awoke and walked back down the the city. She walked to the edge of the city and looked out over the forest. She saw two Ursi charging towards a defenceless citizen. She grabbed the sword from her side and jumped towards the Grimm. She stood in front of the citizen and slashed at one of the Ursi. She wove her way between the two Ursi, her blade sweeping across their legs, knocking them over. She jumped over them her blade slashing down ending the Ursi's lives.

She stood up and held her hand out to the male who was staring at her in awe. She smiled as she pulled up the old man. "Thank you," he said. Summer smiled and helped the male back to his house.

'It fells good to get back into fights.' She sighed as she walked towards the ship knowing that where she was going, she was risking a lot. She stepped on to the ship and sat down. The fear she felt rising the closer she got to Vale and to her home.

* * *

 **So, chapter two. Sorry that it is so short it's just as we don't know much about Haven or to that, at the time of writing, Mistral, I couldn't really write that much.  
**

 **This is Random signing off. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer's Eve - Chapter 3**

~oOo~

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

* * *

The ship landed at the centre of Vale. Summer took a deep breath in and out before she walked out into the dazzling sunshine. She walked over towards where she knew Beacon was, somehow she was going to find Oz, convince him she hadn't died and keep her identity secret from the rest of the world. She walked passed people on the street not really caring for who they were. She stepped onto the ship that lead to Beacon and sat down, her stomach flipping around. She looked around the grey cabin at the array of people heading towards Beacon. A male walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hello," he greeted. Summer smiled and waved at him. The male smiled awkwardly towards her before he sighed. He turned to face her again and smiled, "Are you off to watch the Vytal festival?" Summer nodded and looked out of the window. She saw a black bird fly past, heading towards Beacon. Summer gulped and looked down at her hands. "Are you alright?" the young male next to her asked. Summer nodded and looked back out of the window.

* * *

Summer stopped as she saw Qrow fighting the white haired woman from Atlas, Winter. She saw Qrow was changing his weapon to his scythe. She smiled and watched as Qrow stopped and placed his weapon onto his back, before he taunted Winter who went shooting towards Qrow. "SCHNEE!" a male voice rung clearly around.

"General Ironwood, Sir." Winter said turning around and saluting him. Summer smiled as she watched Ironwood asking Qrow why he was at Beacon. Summer then saw Ozpin break up the conversation as Glynda fixed the courtyard. Summer smiled as she started to walk towards Ozpin. She stopped once she heard a young girl shouting.

"UNCLE QROW!" Summer stopped and looked at Qrow. On his arm was Ruby, her little daughter. Her fists clenched in anger before she glared at Ozpin, she knew it was probably him who let her little girl in two years early. Summer stood in the courtyard as Qrow passed her. She looked up and walked over to Ozpin she tapped him on the shoulder. Ozpin turned around. Summer handed him a note asking if she could talk to him.

"Come with me to my office, we can talk there." Summer nodded and followed him. Qrow turned and waved at her, smiling. Summer smiled and waved awkwardly back.

* * *

A few minutes later the group were at Ozpin's tower. Winter was pacing around muttering to herself. While Ironwood was leaning against Ozpins desk, his arms crossed. Once the elevator opened Winter turned to face it and exclaimed, "What were you thinking!?" Qrow, Summer, Ozpin and Glynda walked out of the elevator and towards the two. Ironwood walked fowards.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" he added. Qrow looked at the general as he pulled a flask from his pocket. Summer twisted fingers as she waited.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Qrow retorted. Summer looked up and started to raise her hand to slap Qrow, then realising what she was doing she placed her hand down and gulped.

"Glad I'm not the only one who wants to hit him," Winter said. Summer looked away before she grabbed the sword that Winter gave her. She handed it back. "You didn't..."

"While I wouldn't condone his behaviour, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda interrupted, walked over to Oz's desk and folding her arms. Winter looked towards Glynda.

"He was drunk!" Winter exclaimed, pointing towards the drunk male.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda reminded the young white haired woman. The whole group look towards Qrow, who was drink from his flask. He looked at the group, his eyes wide. He held the flask to one side, looking at it awkwardly before he grimaced. Ozpin stared at Qrow before he sighed and sat down on his chair.

"Qrow, why are you here?" the headmaster asked.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood added. Summer listened to the group wondering if she should speak up or not.

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter said, snapping Summer out of her thoughts.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." Qrow retorted. Summer smiled, she placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Qrow pointed to Winter and added, "Seriously, who invited her?" Summer shivered and wrapped her cloak around her. Once again Summer's mind wondered to when or if she should speak up.

"Winter. Leave." Ironwood ordered, snapping Summer out her thoughts.

"Yes sir." Winter replied. She turned on her heel and gave Qrow a dirty look as she left via the elevator. Ironwood turned to Summer.

"You too."

"She stays James," Ozpin said, as Summer opened her mouth to speak.

"Oz. She won't know who we're talking about,"

"You don't know that," Oz replied. Summer smiled and nodded in agreement. Ironwood sighed and turned his attention back to Qrow.

"Go on."

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow explained, before he took a drink of his flask.

"What happened to Amber?" Summer asked, instantly regretting it. Qrow dropped his flask and turned to face her. She gulped and looked around.

"Summer? You're alive?" Qrow said. Summer looked back up and removed her hood. She waved to Qrow before she walked towards him. "I don't believe it?! Does Tai know?!"

"No! Don't tell Tai!" Summer exclaimed. Qrow shook his head before he looked back at her. The drunk male pulled her into a hug. "Oz. Why on Remnant is my little girl here at Beacon. Two years early?" she asked. Ozpin looked away and didn't reply to the question.

"Amber was attack by three unknown assailants," Qrow said answering Summer first question. "Where have you been?"

"I was attack. A raven haired woman, in a red dress," Summer replied. Glynda shared a look with Ozpin. "I jumped of a cliff to survive."

"This is why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows." Qrow turned to face Ironwood. "So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?" Summer slapped Qrow.

"Qrow!" she exclaimed. "You..."

"I'm here because this is what was necessary." Ironwood said, as a hologram of the Atlas ships.

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Qrow reminded Ironwood.

"And I am grateful." Ironwood replied.

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Qrow retorted.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood said. Qrow started to laugh.

"You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear." Qrow replied.

"And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... 'If this is the size of our defences, then what is it we're expecting to fight?'" Ozpin said, standing up.

"Your army won't keep the city safe from her," Summer added.

"So then, what do you suggest we do?" Ironwood asked.

"I suggest we find out guardian."

* * *

 **So, chapter three. Everything is heating up now.**

 **This is Random signing off. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer's Eve - Chapter 4**

~oOo~

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

* * *

"I suggest we find out guardian." the group looked towards Ozpin.

"I agree. With Amber only having half her power, we don't know what's going top happen to the power when she dies," Summer explained. Qrow grabbed his flask from the floor and took a drink. "For all we know, her power would go to her attacker." Ozpin nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Also, if I'm right... if we keep the power separated we... a maiden can attack and hopefully kill the attacker... my at... hopefully the power can be saved."

"Summer. Come with me." Qrow instructed. Summer looked at Qrow and raised her left eyebrow, as if to say really. "Just come." Summer sighed and looked back to Ozpin.

"Before I go may I be able to see Amber?" she asked. Ozpin nodded. He stood up and walked towards the elevator. Summer followed, Qrow grumbled and then followed. "Don't complain Qrow."

* * *

Summer looked around the vault. She'd been there before, but she'd never expected to come here for this kind of reason. The dimly lit hallway lead towards the life support that was keeping Amber alive. Summer gulped as she walked towards the Atlas technology. She looked through the pod door and gasped. The current fall maiden was there, she looked almost peaceful, as if asleep. The only thing was she had an extensive scar across her face. Summer staggered away, her breath quick and crackled. Qrow grabbed Summer's arms and steadied her. Summer gripped onto Qrow's shoulders.

"By Dust! Amber..." Summer stood up and ran back towards the elevator. Qrow followed, he caught up to her just as the elevator door's opened. "She a monster," Summer said, as they entered the elevator.

"Hey. It could of been worse," Qrow reassured her. Summer nodded and looked towards Qrow.

"I'm going to kill her for what she did." Qrow was taken aback by the sudden change in Summer's voice. "She'll die. I make sure it'll happen."

"Summer? Summer?" Qrow shook her by her shoulders. "Are you sure you're Summer?" he asked. Summer glared at him before she slapped him straight across the face. "Point taken."

* * *

Summer followed the drunk male along a forest. They appeared near to a cliff with a small stone grave. Summer started to walk towards the grave to be stopped Qrow pulling her backwards. He pointed towards the forest as Taiyang walked out with a white rose in his hand. He walked up to the grave and started to talk.

"Hey Summer. Sorry I haven't been around recently... I've just started to take mission's again. I miss you." Tears started to for around Summer's eyes. "I've managed to coupe without you... somewhat." the blonde male placed the white rose down by the grave. Summer walked towards Taiyang, completely ignoring Qrow's quiet protesting. She stood next to her husband and placed her hand in his. She suddenly realised what she had just done but her hand was stuck, frozen in place. Taiyang looked towards her and gasped. "SUMMER?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Summer said, trying to puller her hand away. However, Taiyang pulled her towards him and into a hug. Summer heard his heart thumping as she rested her head against his chest. Tears started to fall form Summer's eyes in a endless waterfall. Taiyang lifted her head so there eyes met. Summer gulped. Taiyang smiled tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He lent towards her and kissed her. Once they pulled away Qrow walked towards them.

"I thought you said you didn't want Tai to know you were still alive," he said. Summer glared at him and slapped him. "Ow."

"I was scared at how he'd react," Summer replied, truthfully. Taiyang placed his hand in hers. Summer smiled and looked towards the grave. On it was an engraving of her emblem a burning white rose. Underneath was engraved, Summer Rose, Thus kindly I scatter. "Now I think I'm to go back to Beacon. I'd like to see how Ruby's team fare in the Vytal festival."

* * *

Summer shuddered as she walked into the flying stadium. She remembered the two year's she fought in the Vytal festival. She looked around for an empty seat and smiled when she saw a raven haired woman sitting down clapping about to enjoy the match, Coco Adel & Yatsuhashi Daichi VS Mercury Black & Emerald Sustrai. She made her way over to the woman and sat down next to her. The raven haired woman carried on clapping, ignoring Summer. Summer looked around and saw her young daughter with her team and what Summer could only assume Coco and Yatsuhshi's teammates. The raven haired woman turned to her and said, "You're supposed to be dead." Summer smiled under her cloak and stood up she made her way around the stadium and sat down near to her daughter. A blonde haired male turned to her.

"Hello," he said. Summer smiled and focused on the match between the pairs. Jaune sighed and turned back to the fight. Summer sighed and got up. She wanted to watch the match truly she did but the worry of her daughter learning she's not dead overwhelmed her as well as the fact that her attacker was there acting as a student. She rushed out of the stadium and collided with Qrow.

"Hey! What's wrong now?" he asked.

"Nothing," Summer replied quietly. "I'm scared. She's here in this stadium and acting as a stud..." her explanation was cut short by a stabbing pain shooting through her back. She collapsed to the ground as she screamed in utter pain. Ruby ran over to the fallen woman in shock.

"Uncle Qrow is she okay?" she asked. Qrow nodded and replied to get the general. Summer smiled to herself as she drifted of into the land of sleep.

* * *

"... her attacker for sure."

"Great, so she recognised them and now she's been shot to keep her silence."

"Calm down Jimmy. She wasn't killed, just because she didn't have her aura up at the time, _and_ her aura will protect her." Summer's eyes flickered open to see that she was in the Beacon Vault's. She looked down to see she was stuck in an Atlas life support machine. She looked up again to see Qrow, Ozpin, Gylnda and the General standing with there backs to her. She moved her right hand up slowly and tapped lightly on the glass. Qrow turned around and rushed over to the pod. He let her out and allowed her to lean on him. She gained her balance and walked towards Ozpin.

"The raven haired student and her team. Don't trust them." she croaked. She walked towards the elevator and want back to the main area. She walked to the dorm room and wandered the corridors, smiling at the memories she had. The noise of someone readying there weapon stopped Summer dead in her tracks.

"And still you live."

"Cinder Fall. You tried once and failed, you tried twice and failed. What tells you that you'll succeed the third time?" Summer asked. From around the corner Ruby and her team appeared. "If you want a power to activate then kill me right now. But if you want to wait then do."

"Why would I wait to kill you," Ruby looked at the two woman, confused. Yang placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her away. Summer sighed.

"Then you have left me with no choice, Cinder. You're little goons aren't going to help you."

Cinder laughed and clicked her fingers. Obediently Emerald and Mercury stepped forward. Summer's eyes winded in shock. She turned to face her daughter and her team. "Get you team to safety and get Ozpin." she ordered.

"You'll die just like Amber is going to die soon," Cinder laughed as she gestured to her goons. Emerald walked forward and readied herself for a fight. Summer mentally cursed and got ready herself. Cinder smirked before she walked away. Leaving Emerald and Mercury to face Summer. The older female smiled, as she had an advantage over both of the teens. She jumped backwards to avoid the incoming attack from the green haired thief. She turned to face Mercury and took a deep breath.

"Mercury Black by helping Cinder Fall you are no better than your abusive father, Marcus." Mercury stalled at what Summer had said. He sighed and shook his head. "Please, just listen. Your father was an assassin, hired only by the best. He had the same job you're doing now. Find and kill people like me, people like Amber. You're following in his footsteps."

"Shut... it can't be true. My father hated any kind of legend," Mercury replied, with venom in his voice. Summer mentally cursed as she dodged an attack from the grey haired teen. She didn't want to fight them, but she had no chose at the moment. She dodged another attack from the two goons and as she grabbed her weapon she smiled as she saw Qrow behind them.

"Should of know better than to attack someone with her friends and family around." Qrow said. The two teens stopped dead in there tracks. Mercury stopped and in recognising who it was he turned around.

"You were right. I'm currently no better than my father. He would always complain about how the one he was ordered to kill was always saved a drunk male," Mercury said, looking over his shoulder at Summer.

"Mercury are you seriously having a change of heart?" Emerald asked.

"Yes." Summer smiled as she tripped Emerald up, keeping her pined to the floor for safety. Mercury gulped. "Cinder... let Emerald go and I'll make Cinder think you're dead. For the rest of you don't make it seem as if you've worked out what our group is," Mercury said, as Ozpin, Glynda and the general walked over to the group.

"Very Well." Ozpin replied. Summer nodded and turned around to see Yang, her eyes red. She gulped and walked over to her.

"YOU WERE DEAD!" Yang shouted.

"Yang, I'm sorry. I made a sacrifice that at the time I thought was right. I realise now I was wrong and I want nothing more than to make it up to both you and Ruby," Summer explained. Yang clenched her fists.

"Hey firecracker. She meant well trust me," Qrow said, from behind Summer. Yang faltered, she looked up at Summer and gulped. The blonde haired teen dropped her head and took a step away from Summer. The blonde haired brawler turned around and walked away. Summer sighed and turned to face Qrow. "She'll come around at some point."

* * *

 **Chapter 4 done. This is the second to last chapter so, one more chapter to go.**

 **This is Random signing off. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer's Eve - Chapter 5**

~oOo~

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

* * *

Summer sighed as she walked back to Ozpin's office. She had changed out of her normal outfit. She was now in a long sleeved red T-shirt and black jeans. She had thigh high heeled red boots. She had an opened black hoodie with the hood over her head. She walked quickly through the groups of students. She saw Cinder with her back to her talking to Mercury. Emerald was leaning on Mercury. Summer ran quickly away towards Oz's office. As she walked towards the elevator, someone placed there hand on her shoulder. She gulped and glanced quickly to her side. Thankfully it was only Qrow. Summer walked to the elevator and entered it. "Qrow?" she asked as the elevator took them towards Ozpin's office.

"Yeah," Qrow replied, looking towards Summer.

"Why did you all go along with what Mercury said?"

"I... We trust you," Qrow said. Summer sighed and looked at the floor. She gulped as she stepped back into Ozpin's office.

"But who is she?" Ruby asked. Summer stopped dead in her tracks. Ozpin stared straight at Ruby but didn't answer. "Urm... okay." The young scythe wielder got up and walked towards the elevator to stop at the sight of Summer. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Hey, why don't you go and watch you're sister," Qrow answered. Ruby pouted before she nodded and walked out of the room. Summer sighed, her legs shaking. Qrow grabbed her arm and helped her to steady herself. She smiled at the drunk male before she walked over to Ozpin's desk.

"Is there a way I can watch the match from here?" Summer asked. Ozpin nodded and opened the live feed.

* * *

Summer watched in complete horror as Yang spun around and hit Mercury's leg. She took a step backwards and took a deep breath in. From his chair Ozpin simply shook his head. "Oz... she wouldn't ever do that."

"I know. Try telling that to the General." Summer nodded and walked to the elevator. The headmaster stood up and want to grab a coffee cup. "Come back quickly."

"I will Oz. Trust me," Summer said. "Goodbye."

* * *

"And it's my job to inform you that... you are disqualified." Ironwood said before he walked out of team RWBYs dorm. He stopped dead in his track when he saw Summer glaring at him, her silver eyes drilling a hole into his soul. He sighed and tried to walk away, only to be stopped by Summer. "Let go," he ordered. Summer shook her head and pulled him, causing the general to crash on the floor. In the commotion team RWBY rushed out to see what was happening.

"Yang wouldn't ever try and hurt someone ever!" Summer growled. Yang looked shocked at the woman. Ironwood tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Summer's foot. "You really think she'd attack someone with no aura."

"It's the rules."

"F... Forget the rules James. Think with your mind, two people with two hallucinations. Both imagining different things."

"Stop and let me go!" Ironwood ordered. Summer shook her head.

"You've made the worst mistake of you life James. Believe me."

"For god sake. I can't go against the rules."

"Well then. BAN EMERALDS GROUP FROM THE VYTAL FESTIVAL! EMERALD SUSTRAI HAS THE ABILITY TO MAKE PEOPLE SEE THING THAT AREN'T TRUE!" Summer shouted, both in anger and frustration.

"You have no proof."

"Yes I do. Amber, Coco Adel and Yang." With that Summer walked away, letting Ironwood stand up. Ruby watched her as she walked around the corner.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, pulling her team leader out from her thoughts.

"You guys go ahead, I want to talk to Yang about something."

* * *

"Summer!" Ironwood exclaimed as he grabbed the woman by the arm. Summer spun around and glared at the general. "You can't go around throwing wild accusations about other people." Summer didn't replied instead she looked behind James to see the white haired heiress and the young black haired teen. "Summer. Why are you ignoring me?" Ironwood asked. Summer smiled and walked away towards Ozpin's office. Ruby walked around the corner to see her two team mates staring at General Ironwood, their faces pale.

"Hey are you two alright? It's just you look like you've seen a ghost?" Ruby asked.

"Something like that," Blake replied. Summer turned around to looked back at the group behind Ironwood and smiled at the reactions. She walked over to the trio of young teens.

"Hello. Blake and Weiss... right?" she asked. The two girls that the question was aimed at nodded. Summer smiled and turned to Ruby. "I assume you're Ruby Rose, the fearless leader of team RWBY?" she asked, looking at Ruby. Ruby smiled brightly and nodded. Summer heard Ironwood cough behind her she smiled. "Yang isn't to blame and Mercury's legs aren't broken, as he has metal legs."

"Wha?" Ruby question at the sudden statement. Summer sighed and looked looked away from her daughter.

"Again you can't throw accusations around," Ironwood said from behind

"Again Jimmy I have proof!" Summer exclaimed. Ironwood sighed again.

"Give me the proof then," Ironwood replied.

"Easy. Miss Nikos," Summer said as Pyrrha walked around the corner. Pyrrha nodded and walked over to the group. "Mercury. I heard you had a test match against him," Summer said. Pyrrha nodded. "Well was there anything off about his legs?" she asked.

"Well... there was something off," Pyrrha answered. "I mean the bottom of his boot, as you'd expect, were metal but I sensed that there was more but I just ignored it. I just thought I was tired from fighting."

"There proof," Summer said, spinning around to face the general.

"Su... how?" Ironwood asked. Summer huffed and clenched her hands.

"Miss Nikos semblance."

"Really?" Ironwood replied.

"Leave her alone Jimmy." Ironwood turned to face the new voice. Summer smiled and walked over to Qrow. She planted a light kiss on his cheek before she turned to face the general, who was staring at her with his mouth wide open. Summer laughed and turned to walk away.

"But you're dead!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Summer to stop in her tracks. She turned around to see her daughter looking at her, tears forming at the corner of her silver eyes. Summer gulped and walked towards her daughter.

"I'm sorry... I made a sacrifice and I shattered your world. I'm really sorry Ruby." With that Summer held her right hand out towards her daughter. Ruby gulped and slowly grabbed her hand. Summer gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before she pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I truly am."

Ruby gulped and returned the hug, tears falling down her cheeks. A light cough stopped her. She let go and walked away, her head down. Summer gulped, she felt dreadful, she had left her own daughter and that ruined her life. She spun and ran away, towards the Vytal festival stadium, ignoring the shouts of Qrow and the general. She opened the door to the maintenance room and slid down the wall, tears falling like a waterfall.

"I'm fine if you crying about my legs," a male voice came from next to her. Summer looked up a glared at him.

"Tell him."

"What?"

"Tell Ironwood you're fine and it was Emerald," Summer explained.

"I wish I could."

"Why can't you Mercury. You convinced Cinder I was dead. Why not explain to Ironwood the truth."

"It's not that easy," Mercury replied, sitting down next to her. "The plan is to let Beacon fall. Cinder won't give up until she find what her employer asked for. I can't stop that. I'm not prepared to have Cinder burn me to death over one simple slip up in the plan."

"I understand." With that Summer stood up and walked towards the door, before she could opened the door it opened itself. Ruby walked in and spotted Mercury sitting on the floor. Ruby shot towards him, causing him to roll out of the way. He stood up and got into a basic fighting pose. He saw Summer shaking her head behind the young girl. He shrugged and looked back at Ruby.

"Order's are order's," he said as he easily dodged an attack. Summer growled and launched towards the male.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK MY LITTLE GIRL," she shouted, pinning the grey haired teen down. Mercury tried to struggle under her. After a while he gave up and looked up at the older woman glaring at him.

"I said. Order's are Order's. Cinder ordered me to keep a low profile I've been spotted I'm doing something about it."

"Stop. She can't hurt you, not if she doesn't have a reason," Summer started. "I'm sure Ruby won't say a word to anyone."

"You can't make that promise."

"I can and I am," Summer replied standing up and turning to Ruby to see a shocked expression on the girls face.

"Metal against polarity."

"What. I'm going out there. I'm going to try and stop the match."

"In would come with but I need to keep a low profile." Summer nodded and walked out of the maintenance room. She sat down next to Blake, she looked across the stadium. She saw Emerald watching the match below. She got up and walked slowly over to the green haired teen.

Once she reached Emerald Summer tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn to face her. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who was behind her. "But... but Mercury said you were killed and what?!" the green haired thief stuttered. Summer smiled and pulled her hood down, letting the crowd to she her face. Most of them were still watching the match, much to Summer's luck. Emerald smirked and turned back to the match. She looked at Pyrrha, Summer saw the change in her facial expression. Summer smiled, in one swift move she had jump from the stalls and onto the platform, halting the match completely. Pyrrha shook her head and looked at the older woman who had just jumped onto the platform.

"What is this wizardry?" Oobleck's voice said through the intercoms. Summer looked around the stadium and smiled.

"Sorry about that Dr. I was just passing by and thought I drop in and say something," Summer said. She waited for a few minutes before she said, "Emerald Sustrai should currently be on her way to Haven, correct? Yet she's not." With that Summer pointed towards the green haired thief. Emerald growled and ran towards the entrance of the stadium.

"Lay low. Not get caught out, stupid," Mercury said, as he blocked her escape. "I'm alive and well, just to let you all know. Nothing like a bit of maintenance eh?"

"What are you doing?" Emerald growled. Mercury smirked.

"Helping. Being useful. Just the usual," Mercury replied.

"Cinder is going to..."

"Set me alight?" Mercury asked, just buying time. Behind Emerald, the general was walking up behind her, a stern look on his face. "General."

"Hand her over," the general ordered. Mercury nodded and passed the green haired thief over. Emerald growled and struggled against the general's grip.

"You are an idiot Mercury! You think that Cinder won't hurt you for what you're doing?"

"Yeah... I don't care. Do you know the reason for why she attacked Amber?"

"That's private information that she only told me."

"Right... you're lying."

"I'm not!" Emerald exclaimed as she was pulled out of the stadium. Mercury sighed and followed the general out of the stadium. He looked around and checked for Cinder. Sighing he followed the general closely, making sure Emerald couldn't escape.

* * *

Summer sighed and walked out of the stadium. After talking to Dr Oobleck and Professor Port she had decide she was going to talk to Yang and Ruby. She walked into team RWBYs dorm room and sat down next to the blonde haired brawler. Yang looked up, tears were forming around her eyes. Summer pulled her into a hug. Yang sighed and hugged her back. The sound of the dorm room opening caused the two too break apart. Summer looked towards the door to see Qrow. He smiled at Summer and walked towards the two. Summer sighed and stood up. She walked to the door and smiled. At the door Ruby was waiting. She allowed her in and allowed her to sit down on one of the beds around the room. Summer smiled and walked over to the chest of drawers. She opened it and smiled. She grabbed one of the skirts. She turned around and started to laugh when she saw Qrow's face drop.

"What's going on?" Yang asked, looking between Summer and her uncle. Summer dropped the skirt on the floor and sat down next to her daughter.

"Nothing. Inside joke," Summer replied between breaths. Qrow sighed and grabbed his 'secret' flask of alcohol. Summer stopped laughing and glared at Qrow, who stopped drinking and stared back. He moved the flask away from him and sighed. He closed it and placed it back into his pocket. "I sure Tai would tell you about it if you ask."

Yang nodded and smiled. Ruby shuffled around awkwardly on the bed next to her mother. Summer looked at her and sighed. The young teen looked at her mother and gulped. Summer smiled and held her hand out. Ruby sat still for a minute before she smiled back at her mother and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry Ruby," Summer started. "H... how... can I make it up to you?" Ruby looked away and gulped.

"You... why didn't you..." Ruby started, before she started to cry. Summer pulled her into a hug and started to sing.

"Long ago, before we met, I dreamed about you. The peace you'd bring. The songs we'd sing. The way you'd make things new."

Qrow smiled and sat down next to Yang.

"Then one day, you arrived. I heard your angel cry. Helpless, small, and perfect, Welcome to your life."

Ruby looked up at her mother as she carried on singing.

"And on that day, I made a vow. Whispered and true. No matter what, no matter how, I made this promise to you."

Summer stopped sing and looked at her daughter. She smiled and let her go.

"My silver eyed warrior. You're destined to great things," she said, before she walked to the door. Ruby grabbed her hand and opened her mouth to speak. However, as much as she tried she couldn't say anything. Summer smiled. "I won't leave you. I promise, I'll stay with you all our days."

"I love you mum."

Summer smiled, widely before she walked out to be faced with Cinder. Her face fell as she saw the raven haired woman's clothes started to glow.

"Never trust you're minions it seems," Cinder muttered. Summer sighed.

"Maybe you should have thought more carefully about who'd be loyal to you," Summer replied, knowing full well that Ruby was behind her. "Kill me and you won't be able to speak."

"Why would that be?" Cinder asked.

"You have half of Amber's power. You have a slight weakness." Summer placed her hand on her weapon and prepared for a fight. Cinder laughed.

"She's an amateur."

"Doesn't matter. You still have the weakness." Cinder growled and launched towards Summer. Summer dodged the attack and grabbed her weapon. She dodged yet another attack and laughed.

"You need the full power to finish me." Cinder growled once again and attacked again. Summer failed to dodged the attack and got thrown backwards into a wall. Cinder smiled at the slumped figure. She walked towards her and lifted Summer's head to stare at her. Summer growled and pushed her backwards. Cinder rolled to her feet and growled. Summer smiled and ran outside of the dorm rooms. Cinder followed the retreating figure of Summer and growled.

Summer dodged the next attacked and squeaked as the next attack rendered her unable to fight. Her aura level was fine, but she'd managed to twist her leg awkwardly as she fell. Cinder smiled as she walked over to Summer. She created her bow and arrow and aimed towards Summer's heart. A flash of red stopped her in her track. Someone hit her at full force sending her backwards. Summer looked up and smiled at the dark haired woman, who, with a swift swipe of her sword, disappeared through a portal. Cinder growled and rolled to her feet. Summer tried to stand up to collapse back onto the floor.

"Tell me where she is!" Cinder ordered. Summer shook her head. Qrow watched as the half fall maiden walked over to Summer and pulled her head to face her. Grabbing his scythe he jumped down. He ran over to Summer and slashed at Cinder. Cinder sighed. "You again."

Instead of talking Qrow started to change his sword into it's scythe form. Cinder sighed and dodged the incoming attack. Summer watched as Qrow and Cinder battled it out. Summer smiled as she grabbed her weapon and attacked Cinder. Knocking her aura level to non existent. Summer looked at Qrow and nodded.

"Take Ruby and Yang away from here!" she ordered her teammate. "I don't want them to see this." Qrow nodded and ran back into the dormroom.

Summer sighed as she lifted her sword above Cinder's heart. "Mum..." Ruby said from behind her. Summer stopped and turned around. She sighed and looked at Qrow.

"I couldn't stop her. Come on kid." Qrow grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her away.

"I'll do it," Mercury said, before Summer heard the sound of him shooting a dust round into Cinder's head. Summer watched as Amber's power returned itself to the rightful owner.

* * *

 **Down in the Vaults**

"... understand!" a male voice exclaimed. Amber's eyes flickered open. She gasped at the reflection she could see. Across her face was a horrible scar, that cover about half her face. She bang weakly on the pod door. The headmaster of Beacon turned to face the pod. Amber placed her hand flat on the pod door. The general stood, staring at the Atlas tech. Ozpin walked over to the pod and opened it. Amber fell out of the pod and onto the floor.

"Where am I?" she croaked. Ozpin help her up, he looked at Ironwood. The general nodded. He left the group to head to the elevator.

"You're in the Beacon Vaults," Glynda replied. Amber nodded and took a slow breath in. She looked down to notice that she didn't have any of her normal cloths on.

"What happened? Where is my combat outfit?" she asked.

"You were attacked. Qrow saved you. The only thing that kept you alive was the Atlas support machine and your aura," the general's voice echoed across the vault. Amber looked towards him. She took one step towards him and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Ruby smiled as she sat around the table. It was the winter holiday and she and Yang had gone back home to be with the family. Summer had somehow managed to convince Taiyang to allow Mercury to come over and stay. A loud laugh snapped Ruby from her thoughts, she looked at her mother who was laughing happily. Ruby sighed and looked around the table. At the head of the table was her father with Qrow to one side and Summer at the other, next to Qrow was Yang, and next to Summer was Ruby, finally, next to Yang was Mercury. Sitting by the fire was their Corgi, Zwei.

"I still don't know how you managed to convince Qrow the girl's skirt was a kilt," Summer said, laughing even more when Qrow glared at her. Qrow grumpily took a sip of his drink before he looked down at his plate and carried on eating, trying to ignore Summer and Taiyang laughing.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who's read my story. So that was the final chapter of Summer's Eve. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **This is Random signing off. Bye.**


End file.
